


"Who is Tommy?"

by Five_oh



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bodyswap, Gen, I'm not your friend I'm here to make you cry, Necromancy, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, POV Second Person, Possession, Reader-Insert, Resurrection, The Void, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: You've been in the void for as long as you could remember. You never spoke to those who entered, you were content with listening in.One day a kid arrives, and eventually you start to fade from the place you have always known.You come face to face with a world you have never seen before, and people who claim to know you. A whole world you were told that you knew, but it was strange and unfamiliar."Tommy" they call you, but that is not your name.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure where I want to take this, I have many different ideas it is so hard to choose
> 
> I'm gonna leave this unfinished for a while I feel like and write when my bitch of a brain chooses shit.

It hurts. You feel pain, something you have never felt before. It was unpleasant.

"Tommy! Tommy?" You hear a man's voice. You opened your eyes to see that you were face to face with a disheveled man with a horrifying smile mask covered in blood. "You're alive! I was worried it didn't work."

You sat and stared at him, taking in your surroundings. There was a lava wall and strange blocks dripping purple. It smelled bad. There was few things besides the man where you were, a place for books, a chest, and a thing holding water. 

"So... what was it like? I want to know everything about it! What did you see?"

You still stared at the man, your head was spinning and you felt like you were going to throw up. What the hell was going on? You tried to get a hold of things and think. You reached to remember the things you have overheard in your void. Wilbur, Schlatt, Mexican Dream... and Tommy. Tommy, the kid who had appeared a few months ago. Was he the same Tommy this man was talking about? What were you supposed to do, you started freaking out. This wasn't not supposed to happen. People don't leave the void! That was just something that didn't happen, especially not for you!

"Tommy?" the man asked again.

You weren't Tommy. You were never Tommy but he thought you were. That means you looked like him, or were in his body or something like that. You could feel your hands tremble as you grip at the clothes on your person- or well... is it you if it's not yours? What the hell were you supposed to do? Play along with being Tommy or tell him? Either way it was not going to be a good situation. 

The man crouched down next to you, you could hear his breath that was pushing against his mask. "Tommy? Are you okay?"

You elected to be quiet but shook your head no, you were not fucking okay. You were not okay one bit. You took in a stuttered breath in and tried not to cry. The brightness hurt your eyes so you shut them. You felt a hand on your head as the man ruffled your hair. 

"It's okay Tommy, you're back! I brought you back to life! How does it FEEL?" You could hear him smiling under his mask. It was disturbing to say the least. This man has broken so many rules of the universe it wasn't even funny. He had failed to bring back the person he was wanting to... and put you in this mess. You didn't want this. You could start to feel tears form and roll down your cheeks, another new and unpleasant feeling. 

"Hey, hey Tommy. Was it really that bad? Tommy please say something."

You were not Tommy. You tried to tell him this but all that could come out of your mouth was squeaks and hyperventilating. You didn't like it here. You didn't like it at all. You wanted to go back to the peace that was your void but the child that was supposed to be here was in your spot. He was in your void, your home. 

"SAM!" The man called out, that was the same name the child had been yelling for when he first appeared... or at least one of them. "SAM! TOMMY IS ALIVE!"

The man scooped you up, and you let him. It wasn't worth fighting him. "Maybe once you see your friends you will start talking. Sam will tell me everything I need to know. You're useless to me if you don't say anything." 

The lava flowed down to reveal a strange room across the way, a man stood there in strange armor and was holding what looked to be a trident. He stepped onto a platform and made his way across. His lime green hair glowed in the orange light, his eyes glinting the same colour.

"You better not be lying Dream."

"I would NEVER Sam." He responded sarcastically, or what you assumed was sarcasm. He offered you to Sam like a sack of potatoes, you were too tired to protest being treated like this. You wanted to sleep. You wanted to go back. You didn't want to be Tommy, you wanted to be... you weren't sure what but it sure as hell was not this.

"Tommy?" You looked at Sam, he was much less threatening than the man named Dream. He was the guy who could get you out of this hell of a room. "Are- are you okay?"

You didn't want to speak, you didn't want to say something and upset him. You weren't Tommy. You wanted to scream it at the top of your lungs but they have failed you. You could only focus on breathing in and out. You reached out for Sam and he took you in his arms. You clung on to the scraps of cloth poking out from the armor. Security.

"What the hell did you do to him?" His words were harsh and cold. 

"Nothing you should worry about Sam." The Dream man smugly replied. The words dripping with the sharp smile that you have started to hate for the short amount of time you have heard it. You just wanted to get out of there and back to your void. How you would do so was another thing you would have to worry about later.

"Let's get you home Tommy, I'll have a chat with him later." Sam stepped on the platform and you both headed back from the room. You had so many questions but the aches and pains in your body was more than enough to have you leave them be for now. 

You started to slip back into a void-like state. It wasn't home, but it was close enough. Sleep. At least that was what you thought it was called.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up still as Tommy. You breathed in the fresh and damp earthy air. Everything still ached. You started to cry without even opening your eyes. You were still away from the void and stuck in this goddamn world. You didn't want to be here. Not at all. You covered your face with your arms to hopefully force yourself to go back to sleep. 

"Heyheyheyhey." you could hear a man's voice. It wasn't Sam or Dream but someone else. "It's okay Tommy you're safe!"

You open your eyes to stare at a blurry dirt ceiling. You hated it with every fiber of your being. Wiping away the tears in your eyes you sit up to see a man with a stupid green and white hat and blonde hair. His face was scarred and scruffy, poorly shaven stubble lined his chin and cheeks. In the background was Sam. He was just standing there, looking upset.

He handed you some steak, it looked fresh. You didn't want to eat but the looks you were getting scared you to the point of taking a few bites. You couldn't taste anything. It was a mass that you chewed up in your mouth and swallowed. You could feel it snake its way through your body till eventually disappearing. 

"It's good to see you still eating and everything." He looked really tired. "Do you want to talk about anything? Do you need anything?"

"Fuck off." You spoke, the first words that have come out of this mouth made by you.

He chuckled, "glad to have you back Tommy." He hugged you. It made everything hurt more. 

You looked around the dirt shelter you were in over his shoulder to help yourself ignore the pain. There were strange chests in the center and random holes leading down to places. You bet this was Tommy's home, where else would they have brought you to? You were out of where Dream was, which was the only plan you had. What were you to do now? You could hear the old man slightly crying into your shoulder.

"We thought Dream killed you!" He held you out and looked right at you. It was uncomfortable. Tommy was dead, that was what you had decided was the facts. The void was death, death was your home. The Tommy that they had cared so much about was dead. He had taken your place in the afterlife... and that pissed you off. You wanted to go back and listen to the drunken rambles of Schlatt. The war plans of Wilbur. The jokes of Mexican Dream. They were the only people you had known for years.

"He did." You thought of your next words carefully. Piss them off and they may make you hurt more. "Tommy is dead."

"What do you mean? Tommy? Why are you speaking in the third person?" The geezer put his hand on your cheek. "Son what happened."

Jesus fucking christ this was Tommy's father. You wanted to leave the situation. You didn't like his rough hand on your face. You hated his eyes and the dumb way he looked at you. You pushed the hand off and did the only thing that you could think of. You ran out the only door that you could see, tripping over yourself and climbing over things to get away. It was so bright. It was so hard to see but you continued to run.

You ran until you could no longer breathe. Your lungs were on fire and your knees were buckling in. You leaned over to the side of a tree and threw up all the contents of your stomach. It smelt like rotten flesh and spoiled milk. You had no clue where you had ran off to. It was a birch forest, you could no longer see any buildings.

It was nice and quiet for a while. You were able to close your eyes and get a breath or two in. 

"Tommy?" You whipped around to see a tall lanky man in a suit, scared the shit out of you. "Didn't you die?"

Looking around there was no one else, just you and him. His face was a half black half white distortion, it hurt to stare at it for too long. You didn't want to deal with anyone, you just wanted to go home. 

"Tommy?" He stared at you. Ice was dripping down your spine as you tried to breathe through the lump in your throat. What the hell was this guy doing? You wanted him to leave you alone, walking past him you felt static. 

He grabbed onto your arm. "Tommy what is wrong? Are you okay?"

You grabbed the man's arm and ripped it off of yours. Hoisting him up over your shoulder you threw him over your back and onto the ground. He let out air as it pushed out of his lungs. Before he could have time to breathe you pressed your foot against his throat, not enough to choke him but to stop him from moving. You kept your grip onto his arm, only slightly pulling.

"Don't fucking call me Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at you with wide and strangely different coloured eyes. He was gritting his teeth. You wanted to be left alone right now, given some time to think. This was all too much for you. His hands were wrapped around your ankle, thin boney fingers digging in. You could feel him trying to push you off of him, but it was futile. 

"Tom-" You press slightly harder on his neck, making him stop talking.

"What the fuck did I just say." You didn't want to come off as this aggressive but you couldn't stop yourself. You drop the man's hand and lift your foot off of him, you didn't want to accidentally choke him to death. Sighing you sit down next to him. You almost chuckle at the confusion in his face, this was a messed up situation. Conflict.

"Uh... okay...? What should I call you?" He had sat up now, he was nervously fidgeting with the hems of his suit. You could tell that he was a good person, someone you could trust. Unlike the other people you had met, he didn't seem like he would hurt you. Someone you could trust. "Are you okay?"

"I- I don't know." You realize that you have never been called by anyone. "I... I don't have a name."

You sat in silence together. The static in the air lingered as the flowery breeze brushed pass you both. It felt nice, even though it was a bit cold. The dirt beneath you crumbled under your fingers. You were tired, oh so very tired. What would he call you? Thinking of names that you have heard, and branching off of that. Finally you put together syllables that seem like a fitting way to call you.

"Call me Whitt." You decide out-loud.

"So, Whitt. If you're not Tommy... do you know where he is?" He was taking this awfully well... but maybe the unusual and strange was normal to him. "Putting things together... he would be still in the afterlife."

"The Dream man said he revived Tommy. Maybe he messed up or something." You were poking a hole into the dirt, it getting under your nails. 

"Dream man? Dream? Dream tried to revive Tommy? How the heck... jeez this is too much." He rubbed the sides of his head with the bottom of his palms. 

"You're telling me."

You tried to stand up. Go... somewhere. Somewhere where the answers were... but your legs failed you. Running had tired you out. If it wasn't for the lanky man's reflexes you would have fallen face first into the dirt. 

"Woah there, careful."

Both of you were standing now. The awkwardness could be felt all around you both as you stared at each other. He was really tall. Eventually you two decide to go back to Phil and Sam and explain the situation. You have calmed down a bit from the first few moments of existing in reality. You actually felt happy, or what you though happiness felt like. Warm fluttering in your chest that made you want to continue to smile. 

You had a friend.

"Hey, I never learned your name." 

"Oh! It's Ranboo." Ranboo replied.

You repeated the name over and over again. You liked how it sounded. You liked how it felt. You liked saying it. Ranboo. Ranboo. Ranboo. You didn't think you could mile any wider than you already were. You could hear Ranboo chuckle over your strange excitement for his name. You joined him in laughter. You were just near the house that you had ran away from when you heard a small and quivering voice.

"Tommy?"


End file.
